


Loving

by Querion



Series: Struggles [9]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Healing of the heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Vyeo opens up her heart to Nzuri, much to the younger bear`s delight.





	Loving

" _I... i`m sorry, Nzuri. I know i said you broke my heart?"_ Vyeo said as she sat on the rug on the floor of their shelter, after having a heavy lunch.

 

" _Yes?"_ Nzuri asked, hopefully. Perhaps the older bear will finally open up her heart to Nzuri.

_"I forgive you. Being raped was not your fault, it`s the bastard who did it who`s at fault. Come sit next to me? I`ll...rub your back, if you like?"_ The older bear sounded uncertain to Nzuri _._

So the younger bear moved close to her love and the two cuddled together and slowly started snogging.


End file.
